cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Burt Young
Burt Young (1940 - ) a.k.a. John Harris Film Deaths *''Twilight's Last Gleaming'' (1977) [Augie Garvas]: Machine-gunned with his own gun by Gary Cockrell (though I'm not 100% sure of the actor), after Gary and Richard Jaeckel break out from the room they're locked in. *''Amityville II: The Possession'' (1982) [Anthony Montelli]: Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by his possessed son (Jack Magner). *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) [Joe]: Shot in the eye by James Hayden. *''The Pope of Greenwich Village (1984) ''[Bed Bug Eddie] Possibly dies after his throat is burned with lye that is put into his coffee by Eric Roberts . *''Going Overboard ''(1989) [General Noriega]: Possibly dies in an explosion when he throws a grenade at his TV. When it blows up, the screen cuts to black. (Played for comic effect.) *'[[Excessive Force (1993)|''Excessive Force (1993)]]' [''Sal DiMarco]: Killed (off-screen) by Tony Todd (who was in cahoots with Lance Henriksen) after he fakes his own death. Burt's death is revealed when Thomas Ian Griffith sees it in the newspaper and Lance trying to frame Thomas for it, and Tony says he killed Burt before a fight with Thomas. *''Hot Blooded (Hit & Run; Red Blooded American Girl II)'' (1997) [Roy]: Dies of shock/blood loss shortly after being shot in the crotch by his daughter (Kari Wuhrer) in a barn. *''Carlito's Way: Rise to Power'' (2005) [Artie Bottolota Sr.]: Shot to death by the police when they raid the warehouse. *''Creed'' (2015) [Paulie Pennino]: Although Burt doesn't appear in the film, his character from the previous Rocky movies is revealed to have died (off screen) years before the film begins; his death is confirmed when Sylvester Stallone visits his and Talia Shire's graves. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Give a Little, Take a Little ''(1984) [Lupo Ramirez]: Shot to death by Saundra Santiago when he rushes at her with a knife, after she tries to arrest him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Road Hog ''(1986) [Ed Fratus]: Dies of a heart attack as he tries to drive to a hospital in a panic, convinced that Ronny Cox had poisoned him. *'[[Columbo (1971 series)|''Columbo: Undercover (1994)]]' [''Mo Weinberg]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Ed Begley Jr. His body is seen in his apartment when Harrison Page discovers him. *''Law & Order: Mad Dog ''(1997) [Lewis Darnell]: Beaten to death by his daughter (Lisa Lo Cicero) after she catches him with her best friend. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Sopranos: Another Toothpick ''(2001) [Bobby 'Bacala' Baccalieri Sr.]: Killed in a car crash when he loses control due to an asthma attack, as he's driving away after killing Brian Tarantina . (Thanks to Robert) Gallery burtyoung.jpg|Burt Young in 'Hot Blooded' Artie Bottolota.PNG|Burt Young in Carlito's Way: Rise to Power Young, Burt Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Young, Burt Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:HBO Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:History Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members